A Red and Yellow Winter
by SpazzieBunnie
Summary: Mami and Kyoko and Nagisa spend their day in a snowy day at the park. However this snow day could spread some romance between Mami and Kyoko, hopefully. This story is some-what a sequel to Red And Yellow Hearts In One.


The Winter snow was lightly floating down from the big light gray cloud on top of the city called Mitakihara in Japan. It seemed that January was the month where the snow was starting to grow more inches from how cold it was getting. It called for snow and schools to be cancelled due to how much snow there was. It seemed like a break for both middle schoolers and high schoolers alike. With that, it seemed like a great idea for Mami Tomoe, Kyoko Sakura, and Nagisa Momoe to go out and enjoy their break.

The perfect place to go to? The park of course as many other children were out playing in the snow and building forts and making snowmen. It seemed great for Nagisa to go out and have fun with her friends from school. The three of them were wearing warm soft clothing to help themselves fight off the cold wind and snow.

Mami had on a light brown and yellow mixed coat with the yellow being the fur around her neck and where her wrist is while wearing comfortable jeans and white fashionable looking boots. She even had on a soft yellow and white Bomber Hat to keep her ears and face warm.

Kyoko had on a red sweater with rose colored gloves and festive pants that was red and white like a candy cane. The boots of hers were standard snow boots with her having a cranberry red colored beanie on as well to keep the snow off her head with her long hair showing from the back.

Nagisa was wearing a dark pink hoodie with matching gloves and blue jeans both for the sake of Mami who wanted her to keep herself warm but also to make sure the little one didn't catch a cold during her time playing in the snow. Her hoodie was up and had on also light pink snow boots as she walked between Mami and Kyoko.

Mami looked over to the white haired child who had her tongue sticking out to catch the snow flurries on it to taste it. The teen giggled softly from the silliness of her as the blonde looked over to see the red haired teen doing the same. The giggle went into a almost smirked grin with a snickering to happen as well.

Kyoko pulled back her tongue to look over and see Mami covering her mouth to try to hide her smile. "What's with the giggling over there?" She teasingly called out the blonde who still had a slight grin on her lips as she tries to hide it.

"I swear that you two share the same brain." Mami looks at Kyoko and Nagisa as she was speaking. "You both also have never-ending stomachs and have the same childlike wonder. I find that simply cute." With the word 'cute' being spoked out from the blonde teens lips, Kyoko couldn't help but feel a slight reddish blush form on her cheeks. However the showing of embarrassment faded away as Nagisa looked over to Kyoko. The redhead had a tough girl act she had to stick with.

The trio walked over to the gate of the park to witness a Winter wonderland. Kids and adults out by the snow, the children playing snowball fights and making snow angels with the parents watching over them. Nagisa smiled brightly from seeing her friends as she hollered and waved to them as they acknowledged her and waved back.

Mami chuckled softly as she got down to one knee to look at the face of the excited child. "You go have fun. Me and Kyoko will watch you by the bench." She points over to the close-by wooden branch with Nagisa seeing and nodding her head.

"Will you guys join with me?" Nagisa said to the two teens as she did love to spend time with the both of them. A response was made by Kyoko getting down to her one knee as well to look at her.

Kyoko had a trouble making grin on her face "Oh you know I will. Just be sure you got me on your team, we will make the enemy team surrender in round one." She got a giggle out of the child as she then held Nagisa's arms. "Just stay safe ok? Don't talk to strangers and if one goes to you, I will be sure to throw them out of their aaaaaaaaaaaa-as I should do and hand them to the police." The teen felt a sweat from getting close to have a Mami's death stare into her soul.

"I will. I promise." With Nagisa saying that and hugging the two she got the approval to go have fun and quickly she ran into her friends. The teens stand up and walk over to the bench with Kyoko in one quick swipe of her arm brush off the snow that was covering the seat. With that, the two sat down and watched the little child start to help build a snowman her friends were making.

"Nice save by the way." Mami said out with Kyoko feeling almost a sweat start to form as she rubbed her own back neck and nervously laughed.

"Sorry. I just got a little carried away. You know I would attack anyone who tries to even think of harming her." Kyoko would had went on with her rant if it wasn't for Mami holding her hand and acknowledging that she would. That putted Kyoko at peace. Yet she continued to talk. "I'm sorry. Not for what I said but for- well you know."

Mami was smart with what she meant as she tried to not act so innocent and sweet through her bad and tough attitude. This would be their eleventh date that they tried to have but couldn't because of stuff happening. Ranging from having to fight off the Wraiths at night to even having to watch over Nagisa. They didn't mind having to do either of that. They both are destined to save the world but they also had to be sure Nagisa was safe from danger. Still, they wanted to spend time together, with Mami having to seem her happy good self with Kyoko having to feel worry in her.

Irony was strong against Kyoko. She would be the one to not worry about facing danger in the face. Diving down to slash away her foes most foul. Yet, with Mami, Kyoko was being a completely new person and felt a fear which was called worry. Always wanting to help her out, always giving her compliments, even making sure she was always smiling. The love-stricken redhead was nervous as this was her first time in her years having to have felt true love. Heck, she felt like the two really were dating. However though Mami wanted to make sure that the two didn't rush with dating. To keep things slow and have the relationship itself be build by trust, love, and with true emotions. Kyoko had to accept the fact Mami was right. They couldn't just date all because of a kiss. Relationships take time, so the brutal magical girl just had to follow what her crush wanted. Kyoko was determined to show her love for Mami.

"It's ok. I figured that Madoka, Homura, and even Sayaka were busy." Mami told Kyoko who snapped out of her train of thought as she agreed with what Mami said.

"Yeah. I don't mind being with you and Nagisa though. She always is a joy to us." The redhead smiled as she and Mami watch over to see Nagisa throwing snowballs and laughing. She was being a happy kid who pretty much was having a great life before of Mami and Kyoko and their friends. Kyoko couldn't help but smile. Taking care of a child wouldn't be easy so of course she had to step in and help Mami. She couldn't let her suffer alone. Mami needed a strong and powerful Magical Girl to help out, so Kyoko stepped in to be tough and be there for the two.

Kyoko herself felt like she wasn't trying hard enough. She couldn't even try to set up a dinner date because she worried of restaurants being overbooked or if she makes a mess of herself or even what if the food was poisoned. The worries this teen had was something silly but she didn't want her chance wasted. Her chance to show Mami the side that does show care. That shows passion. That even shows love. With a sigh she had to hold on to Mami's hand tightly as she had to take a quick gulp. "Mami. I'm sorry."

Mami looked over to the sad looking Magical Girl. "What for? Did you eat my cupcakes before we left again?" She only said it to at least bring a smile to Kyoko's face. With the redhead having to crack a soft smile on her face.

"Yeah that, but for the terrible dates we keep not having." Kyoko sound defeated. Felt defeated even. She started to let go of Mami's hand as she placed them down on the bench seat to have a hold of the edge of it while looking at the blonde teen. "I just keep trying and trying to have it always work out our dates. Yet every time something happens. Even when I want to plan on it I worry of us eating bad sushi or having to deal with Wraiths or me messing up." She kept going as Mami scooted over to her. "I keep failing. I keep failing you the most of all and I am sorry that I ain't this perfect girl for you. I ain't worried about what others think of me dating you, I worry of you thinking of me as this terrible person. A terrible girlfriend." Kyoko looked away from Mami only to look down at the snow covered ground. She felt shame take over her. "I'm sorry. I failed you."

There was nothing said from Mami. No more words from Kyoko. All the redhead was doing was accepting her defeat with honor she had. She felt like a failure. That love like she has for Mami would never happen again in her life. Kyoko looked to the future of having to be alone. No Mami. No true love. Nothing.

Without a warning Kyoko felt a small tender touch of lips on her cheek to which made her wide eyed as she looked over to see Mami. The blonde having her smile still there. Her heartwarming soft innocent smile. "Kyoko. You didn't fail me. You never even failed on our dates. You are no failure at all." Mami went to hold Kyoko's hand again but held it tightly as she kept going. "You are acting silly. You shouldn't be thinking all of our dates were ruined. In fact everyday for me is like a date with you". Mami smiled at the pretty stunned Kyoko. "But Kyoko, a date doesn't mean that our relationship would grow from that. It's the actions and attitude of the person that should be judged. And you are just perfect as you."

"W-wait. Really? But I am a big eater and I go crazy brutal at our enemies. I can't even get us dinner because I am afraid of getting you sick or me eating it all. Would you really want me around? Your cakes and cupcakes would be gone in seconds." Kyoko was half joking but yet half serious as it seemed odd for Mami to love the redhead teen as herself. The blonde giggled as she nod her head.

"You make me and Nagisa's day with you being around with us. You make her smile and she always talks about you, asking for you to come over and spend the night every single time when she gets home. You make her so happy, but you make me happy the most of all." Mami continued as she scooted herself closer till she felt like her body was close to the still shocked yet seemingly happy teen. "You do show you care. Even though you can get a little hardheaded, you always do it to try to protect me and our friends. You even still show to this day that you still love me. That it isn't some 'soon to fade away crush' that you had on me."

"Of course I love you Mami. You and I are completely different and that is what I need in my life. You act like this wise and peaceful angel to me even though I don't deserve it." The grip on Mami's hands slightly tighten as Kyoko was talking. "I do really want us to be a thing. I was just afraid of ruining our dates, afraid of ruining your life and Nagisa's for the way I act. I feel afraid of you not loving me the way I love you."

All that was said was nothing from the two. Yet a small but firm hug from Mami got Kyoko to feel her slight blush showing with Mami's arms wrapped around to feel close to her. Kyoko wasn't blushing from being hugged in the park, but it was because she was expecting Mami to just say some hope-filled speech to her. The blonde teen looked up to see Kyoko's cheeks having that hint of blush as Kyoko letted out a nervous giggle.

"So- does this mean that we umm, we can become-" Kyoko was halted by Mami moving herself to be face to face with her. Their eyes locking as if they were locked together.

"Yeah. I know it will be nice to have you in my life. To be awake with you by my side. From the morning to the night. Even in our dreams as we rest. Everyday." Slowly Mami drew closer. "I love you Kyoko."

As if drawn in, Kyoko had to move her face and lips closer slowly as well. "I will promise to make sure I will give you all of my love and affection. I am ready to be there for you every single day for the rest of my life. I do want to be with you and always will be with you. I love you too Mami."

The lips of the heartfelt teens were close to touching. This isn't the first time but this was the first kiss of them being in a serious relationship. The worries of Kyoko were draining away as all this time she thought to herself that it wasn't a relationship yet. A date had to happen first. Yet here they are. In the park, in a romantic season, it just all felt amazing for the now two girlfriends. The kiss was close. Until a snowball hitted Kyoko by the head as she looked over to see what happened.

Nagisa and a couple of her friends looked over as Kyoko was wondering who threw the snowball. Quickly, Nagisa and some of the children pointed at a boy who was peeking out of his homemade fort before hiding back behind it. With that, Kyoko grinned. "We can do the kissing later, right now I got some snowballs to throw and show that kid who's boss." With that she stood up and was starting to squat down and make a couple of snowballs to carry and soon to throw.

Mami chuckled but got up to do a repeat of what Kyoko was doing. "Care to have one more on your team?" Mami said as he two got up as in their arms was full of snowballs that were ready to be thrown at the other team.

"Of course. I need my charm for good luck." Kyoko smiled and sounded both serious but yet so happy. Quickly the two joined in with Nagisa and a couple of her friends to throw their snowballs at the group that started to throw snowballs back. Kyoko and Mami were laughing from having fun. But, they also were laughing because of how on this cold, snowy, and Winter filled day, the two now had officially began their relationship. As girlfriend and girlfriend. They could just feel themselves be beaming with love, and joy, and their future showing brightly of the two together.

Their Red and Yellow Hearts were now finally In One.


End file.
